sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Hedgehog Hunt
*11 April 2005 |prev = Terror on the Typhoon |next = Zelkova Strikes Back }} "Hedgehog Hunt" is the seventy-first episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 11 April 2005 and 11 March 2006 in France and the United States respectively. Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot Following their battle with the Metarex fleet, Sonic and the gang are stranded on an alien planet with the Chaotix, who are running a cafe to pay for parts for their own spaceship. Dr. Eggman arrives looking for Sonic and the others, while Pale Bayleaf waits in orbit to shoot the Blue Typhoon down. Helping out Sonic and the gang, the Chaotix provide parts for their ship. However, Eggman provides the real assistance when he disguises the Crimson Egg as the Blue Typhoon and takes the full force of the Metarex attack. Pale Bayleaf moves off, and no ambush awaits the real Typhoon once it takes off. Eyecatch Cards Sonicx-ep71-eye1.jpg|MTRX-1 Sonicx-ep71-eye2.jpg|Crimson Egg Dubbing changes *In the Japanese version, Dark Oak introduces the four Metarex Commanders (including Dr. Eggman). Dr. Eggman attempts to appease the Metarex by helping them eliminate Sonic and the gang. That scene was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is a thirty-six second scene of Eggman and Black Narcissus remembering the events of "Teasing Time". That scene was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is a two-second shot of Yellow Zelkova pigging out on food. That shot was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is a sixteen-second scene of Black Narcissus talking to Eggman as he walks away, leaving Eggman alone. That scene was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, the "Detective Office" sign on the Chaotix house is removed. *In the Japanese version, Vector plays piano music. In the English dub, this is changed to organ music. *In the English dub, Vector makes puns while playing the piano. *In the Japanese version, the Chaotix's cafe is named "Chaotix Cafe" on the sign in front of the house (which was blacked out in the English dub). In the English dub, Charmy says its name is "The Croc Canteen". *In the Japanese version, the store Vector goes to has a random language on it, an upper and small hammer-and-screwdriver symbol on it, and a white banner saying "DAY." In the English dub, the random language is removed, the hammer-and-screwdriver symbol is moved down and enlarged, and the banner is blanked. *In the Japanese version, Vector's supermarket list is black. In the English dub, scribbles were added to it. *In the Japanese version, there is a twenty-second scene of Bocoe coming back to look inside the window twice. That scene was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, when Vector leaves to help carry the parts to the Blue Typhoon, the sign says "CLOSE." In the English dub, this is changed to "CLOSED." *In the Japanese version, there is an eleven-second scene of the Chaotix's Spaceship on wheels, the explosion of the fake Blue Typhoon happening off-screen, and the cloud from said explosion. That scene was removed in the English dub and was replaced with a mirrored scene of the Crimson Egg "blowing up" from the Scarship's attack in "Ship of Doom". *In the English dub, the writing on the bottles Espio pours are removed. *In the Japanese version, Vector's piano music kept playing until the episode ended. This did not occur in the English dub. Title in other languages Trivia * This is the fourth (fifth if counting Cruise Blues (Japanese only)) episode in the series where two characters are seen playing chess together (Pale Bayleaf is playing chess with a robot belonging to Dr. Eggman). Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Metarex Saga episodes